


The Golden Descendants

by bravenewfiction



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Trans Character, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter Next Generation, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, Multiple LGBTQ Characters, Multiple Trans Characters, Next-Gen, POV Multiple, Post-Canon, Third Wizarding War, Trans Character, semi-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenewfiction/pseuds/bravenewfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travel to the next generation of the Harry Potter Universe, where the children of the survivors of the second war are now attending Hogwarts, and life seems to have entered a golden age. Everything is booming, the wizarding populations are happy, and never quite fearful of anything at all. Follow the Potters, Weasleys, Scamanders, Malfoys and their friends as they maneuver their way through Hogwarts, in the year 2021, naively missing the signs of the bubbling conflicts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Golden Descendants

**Author's Note:**

> This is written by several different authors on the same account, which will all be differentiated by their initials at the bottom of the page. Characters never vary writer, but one writer may write multiple characters.

Even the 17-year-old prefect had to admit he’d miss his family, they meant so much to him and had done so much for him to get to this point. His mum had come such a long way in the last 7 years, and he himself had as well. Ronald had helped them out seemingly the most, and he had to appreciate his brother, but most people wouldn’t realize it merely due to face value. Even a disability such as Downs’ couldn’t put a damper on his optimism, even if it affected every other part of his life. Conrad hugged his mum and his older brother for the last time for another few months, and with a smile, he boarded the Hogwarts Express to for the very last time. His red-edged robes brushed the edge of the stairs as he opened the door to the train car.

He caught a glimmer off the side of the car, now walking past rows of energetic second years, the midmorning sun catching his bright red ‘headboy’ pin. Even the young second years who saw it looked up at him with awe, not only was he a prized seventh year but the one and only headboy. Conrad had put so much work into receiving it; it was a fantastic feeling to deserve it. The applications were serious, or at least he had taken them seriously. He wanted it, and he’d do anything to get what he so badly wanted and deserved.

The farther he went on the train, the older the cars got. It was practically a social rule, a rite of passage in a way. He had the longest trek of all, the prefects had their own cabin just beyond the seventh years. Conrad didn’t really notice anyone going by, they all were just a blur in his excitement. They all moved out of the way for him, like parting seas for someone important. The older they got, however, the less they moved until he finally hit the car of fifth years, the group of students he vaguely remembered as a meter shorter and infinitely more immature. Yet even the 15-year-olds surprised him.

Conrad caught a flash of ginger hair- nobody ever had trouble spotting a member of the Weasley family. With a small smirk, he recognized Lily, struggling to fit one last final suitcase in an overhead compartment.

“It hasn’t even been a whole minute since I’ve seen you and it looks like you already need my help,” Conrad laughed at his best friend, who flipped her hair to see him.

“Conrad!” She smirked, giving it one last final push before closing the compartment quickly so it wouldn’t spring out again. “Whoever said I needed help?” Lily Potter crossed her arms and gave Conrad a stern look, before giving up and throwing her arms around him. “I missed you! Summer felt like forever, even with those owls,” She commented, before taking a few steps back.

Conrad nodded in agreement. “You know, you never sent me any owls while you were with your uncle. The last two weeks I’ve missed your owl.” He mildly chuckled. They always used her owl when writing messages, they were far too expensive for Conrad to keep one up on his own. “But, I can tell one thing. He forgot to remind you to wear sunscreen.” The seventh year gestured to her bright pink face, adding to the wonderful scheme of her red robes and orange hair.

Lily arched an eyebrow and laughed. “You missed the best part, though! One of the dragons bit me and now I have this awesome scar.” She held up her left hand and on her middle finger was a scar, it was even still red. She beamed with pride and he couldn’t help but laugh a bit at her.

“Something tells me you’ll end up getting more of those scars down the road,” He chuckled, knowing his best friend had a love for dragons, and Conrad would do anything for his best friend to get her own dream.

She shook her head. “I hope so. Where are you going? I assume up to the seventh years?” Lily quickly changed topics, getting bored of the last one.

“Actually, I was going to the prefect’s car,” Conrad arched an eyebrow, and perhaps gloated a little bit by showing off his badge. “You know, where the non-prefects aren’t allowed.” Even hearing her refer to him as a seventh year was a bit intimidating, it was practically the pinnacle of his entire Hogwarts career, the students who were looked up to the most, and here he was.

“You should take me somewhere besides here,” She nodded, resolutely starting down the aisle as to not block it from more people. “I can’t stand being around people of my year any more than I have to,” Lily said, causing the rest of the fifth years gave her a few looks.

“Lily, you can’t just say that while you’re in a car filled with fifth years,’ Conrad chuckled, following closely behind her. The sixth year cabin would probably be a better place for her, despite the fact that she’d be within earshot of Jay Cannon, and that was probably the one way to get the rest of the sixth years ticked off, merely from Jay flaunting himself around her obnoxiously.

“And why can’t I?” She smirked, opening the door, as they walked through the rattling train cars.

“Most people think it’s rude,” He laughed as seemingly the entire sixth year looked up straight at them. In the back corner was Ciara Travers, the one best friend he held onto through everything. They looked a bit out of it, he assumed they were probably pretty high. On the other side was another infamous duo, Clint Griffin and Jay Cannon, both already sporting red and gold.

“Now, the real question is, can you handle talking to Jay for an hour or so?” Conrad bit back a laugh, he didn’t have to see her face to know how not very enthused she would be about this, he always ended up trying to win her approval in perhaps the loudest, most obnoxious way possible. It was almost entertainment for Conrad to see how hard he’d been trying for the past five years. Jay had always been a bit jealous of how close Lily and him were.

“An hour?” Lily sighed. “What are you going to be doing in there, grooming yourself? I’m sure all of the prefects don’t even come out of there until they look absolutely perfect,” She arched an eyebrow as she turned around to point at his incredibly put-together outfit, down to the shined leather shoes.

He rolled his eyes, not wanting to put her through too much hell. In all honesty, he was just going there for the snacks, that’s all he really wanted. Perhaps to catch up with Sam, but nothing more than that.

Conrad sighed, having at least a little bit of pity for her, “Prefects are not snobs, Lily. I just want to say hi to some old friends and see what they really had. It probably won’t be anything special, like last year.”

She sighed, and moved towards the only sixth years she was particularly close with. “You better bring me to the seventh year’s car after this, Keating,” Lily noted under her breath.

“Try not to hurt yourself, okay?” Conrad chuckled as she walked towards them and introduced herself, stepping now between the two cars. “Or him, for that matter.”

The moment he opened the door it was almost surprising, the car of seventh years was incredibly chatty, chattier than even the sixth years. He could spot every student he’d grown up with, name them and put them in their respective houses (even without their robes) and maybe think of a thing or two about them. It was weird finally being a seventh year, the top of the social food chain. Conrad wasn’t one for any sort of introspection, he moved on quickly before entertaining the thought any more.

Even amidst the loud chatter, people waved to him, there was Charlie, James, and Connor, the three who he was roommates with since fourth year, they always had a fun time, and a few others, but Conrad made a point to not stop and chat. He had better places to be. His robes leaving a trail behind him, the badge almost blinding his classmates, he made his way into the prefect’s cabin, finally.

Opening the door, there were immediately some obvious differences. It was cooler, darker, quieter. It was a nice change, but Conrad was really only here for the free snacks. There were significantly fewer people in here, but probably because there were only a handful of prefects. One male and female from every house, from years 5, 6 and 7 in addition to the head students, himself and Fiona Warren.

The shades were pulled, explaining the room’s coolness, and the entire setup was different than the other cars. The prefects had snacks available to them whenever they wanted, taking up two entire booths. Conrad may have been selecting a pumpkin pasty out when he got a tap on the shoulder. Spinning around to see who it was, he was confused until he looked down, spotting his wonderfully short friend, Sam.

“Conrad!” Sam was a fifth year Hufflepuff, someone with whom the both of them were well-acquainted. He may have put a few good words in for her when she applied to be a prefect. “I missed you, where have you been?” Her Hufflepuff smile never failed to be kind and mildly contagious.

“Sam Harvey,” He grinned right back at her, grabbing a pumpkin pasty between a napkin and taking a large bite. Conrad always seemed to be eating whenever he was around her, it was almost a rule. Last year he had a bad habit of catching her in the kitchens. “Well, I was home the whole summer, a bit of a bummer, but I’m used to it. How’s prefect life so far?” Two more bites and he had already inhaled the pasty, dabbing his fingers on the napkin before listening attentively to her.

“I’ve only been a prefect for a half hour, but… decent.” Her smiling eyes scanned the room, looking anywhere but Conrad, hands fidgeting awkwardly. “Is it always this quiet? It feels like I’m in some sort of exclusive club.”

“Well considering you have to be accepted to be a prefect, it is sort of an exclusive club in itself,” Conrad smirked at her.

Sam frowned, he couldn’t understand why she was doing that. “Huh.” She got one last look across the car before turning and actually talking to him. “Seen any friends yet? Rowan or Lily, perhaps?”

“Lily, I haven’t seen Rowan yet. It’s sort of odd, they’re hard to miss.” He chuckled mildly in reference to one of their mutual friends.

“Hmm. Surprised you didn’t catch them on the way up here, where’s Lily?”

“I may have left her with Jay and Clint.”

_ “Conrad!” _

“It was my only option! She doesn’t have too many friends my year so she can’t be in the seventh year cabin and I couldn’t just leave her  _ alone _ ,” He wasn’t particularly offended, speaking almost jokingly towards her.

“That poor girl, Jay’s probably describing how many times he’s slept with some other girls.”

Conrad scrunched his nose, even he had to admit one of his best friends wasn’t particularly likeable by the rest of the public. “I’ll grab some pasties. Maybe food might shut him up.”

Sam shook her head and laughed, as he picked out three more (two mostly for him), and he followed his friend, donning a bright yellow ‘prefect’ pin, all the way back to the sixth year cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -ALB-


End file.
